Bella, Jacob, ?
by Mrs.Edward-Cullen-4-eva
Summary: What if Bella meet Jacob 1st, was Jacob's age, and had an older sister?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Jacob

About-What if Bella had meet Jacob 1st, and Bella had a sister?

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Bella, SUPPER!" my dad yells.

"Coming!" I replied.

We sat in a long silence slowing eating dinner until my dad broke the silence.

"I have to go down to La Push want to come meet some of my buddies." He asks.

"Sure dad, sounds like fun." I tried to sound interested but how can you be interested in hanging out with your dad and all of his old guy friends.

Later that night we head down. My dad said we were staying the night at one of his friend's house.

"Hey Charlie. I see you brought Bella." Said a tall man in a wheelchair.

"Yep here we are. Bella this is Billy, Billy Bella." My dad introduced us.

"Well Bella my son is out back in the garage working on a car. You can go back and see him if you'd like." He offered.

"Sure." I said as I walked toward the back of the house. _Please say he's cute please say he's cute! _I thought to myself hoping that one of dad's friends would actually have a hot son.

"Umm hello?" I said as I entered the garage. No one seemed to be there.

"Oh down here. Give me a sec please." Said a voice.

Suddenly this guy was rolling out from underneath the car. He was hot. No better than hot. WHOA this guy was on fire. Black hair, tan skin, fit body.

Jacobs POV

I went to the garage in the back to work on my car. I heard some people greeting my dad in front of the house but didn't want to go see because it sounded like it was Charlie. But then I heard a girls voice. It sounded sweet and like she was my age. I hurry out from under the car and took off my shirt sprayed me with water so it looked like I had sweat and rolled back under the car. Guys did this all the time in movies and the chicks LOVED it.

"Umm hello?" the girl called stepping into the garage.

"Oh down here. Give me a sec please." I said. _Time to make my move. _I thought. I slowly rolled out from under the car. I had hoped going slowly would make me seem sexy and mysterious. Her eyes widened. I could tell that my whole plan about the no shirt and the water had worked cause she couldn't take her eyes off me.

"Hi I'm Jacob." I said smiling and holding out my hand.

"Bella." She said smiling like an angel as she began to shake my hand. She was beautiful, long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and perfect pale skin. Now I was the one starring and she started to blush.

Bella POV

"Hi I'm Jacob." He said smiling holding out his hand.

"Bella." I said smiling (I couldn't help but to I mean he was HOT). But now I was starring hopelessly as I previously was. No, this time it was him. I could only blush.

"So are you liking Forks?" he asked casually.

"I've liked all that I've seen so far." Oh my, did I really just say that! Wait is he smiling!

"That's good. Are you staying the night too." He asked in a kind of anxious but not the 'I want to get to know you very well' kind of way.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Cool." He said causally.

"He do you want to go for a hike or something?" he asked.

* * *

**Chapter 1 in my little book thing- please note: I have read all the book but do NOT own a single 1. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

"He do you want to go for a hike or something?" he asked.

* * *

BPOV

"Sure. But I'm super clumsy." He laughed at me because I was blushing so bad.

"I'll catch you if you fall." He said giving the sweetest look possible.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise. We can write it down and sign it if you don't believe me." Said Jacob with a wide grin spread across his face forcing me to laugh.

"Jacob you are something else." I said still giggling to myself.

We went on a hike. As we were stumbling across the forest (or at least I was) some of Jake's (Jacob) friends saw as and came to join us. We all talked for a while but I began to feel very bored so I gave Jake a look and he gave his friends a look and they left.

"Well that was…something." I said finally allowing the words to flow out of my mouth.

"Yeah. Sorry they can be rude sometimes." Jacob said.

"Yeah. Men." I said giggling to myself.

"Totally." He said jokingly and we began to laugh.

He helped me up, but me being clumsy and all I feel and that's when our lips first touched. Was it bad that I actually wanted him to kiss me more? But instead of leaving them there I lifted off his and began to quickly apologize.

"I'm so…" I began to say but was forced to be silent by the lips that were pushed against mine. We stood there for almost 5 minutes it seemed like before he stopped.

After he did we stood there in silences.

"Maybe I should go home now. My sister is coming soon I think I should make her room. You should have seen how my dad had it set up." I said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah maybe you should knowing Charlie." He agreed.

We stood there for another 5 minutes smiling and starring into each other's eyes. Then he gestured me toward what I think was the direction of home and off we went…again.

"Well where have you 2 been?" My dad said jokingly. He was drunk.

"Jacob I thought I told you that your time will come when you are married. Not with a girl you just meet." Billy said. He was drunk too. But even though they were we still blushed and giggled…or at least I did.

I went home like I had said and starred into the room that would be my sisters after I was finished. I looked nice I think she will like it. My sister was older than me she was a junior and I was only a freshman like Jacob. Maybe my sister would be happier here than I was. After all, she was preppy.

I plopped onto the bed that would soon be my sister Rachel's and started to day dream. I started to think about the kiss I had just had.

My first kiss. I was younger than Rachel; she got her first kiss when she was in 10th grade. I couldn't wait to rub it in her face. Rachel was more preppy and beautiful than me. She was the most popular in Phoenix and had won Prom Queen ever since she was a freshman, and it was for the seniors. For some reason Rachel was loved by all, and with me being her younger sister they expected the same, or better. They were always let down and Rachel would always be nice to me though. She was never embarrassed to take me places. We went everywhere together, shopping, bowling; you name it we went there.

I woke from my dream about rubbing it in to Rachel's face when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

* * *

I know it's not good but I'm trying my best to do what I can..We will see where it leads to...sorry if there are spelling errors 


	3. Chapter 3:Seeing Rachel again

"Hello?" I said.

* * *

BPOV

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey sis, I got in early to surprise you. Can you come pick me up." It was Rachel! I was so excited. I rushed to the car and drove to the airport.

"Hey. Over here." I yelled to her.

She came but here stuff in the back and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Nice ride." She said with a giggle.

"Thanks." I said with a shrug.

"So do you like it here so far. Sorry that I got here so late." She said apologetically.

"No problem. I know mom and it's better you stayed there than me." I said with a little giggle behind it.

When we arrived home we did a lot of catching up and I told her about Jacob and why she couldn't see him till we were dating. She understands and then we went to sleep.

"Forgot to tell you, school starts in 2 hours. Get ready." It was Charlie.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Yeah so start getting ready now." Rachel said brushing her teeth.

RPOV

" Yeah so start getting ready now." I suggested to my sister while I brushed my teeth. Once I was done I took my shower, got dressed and did my hair and makeup.

"I'm leaving!" my younger sister Bella yelled up to me to give me a heads up that it was time for school.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

* * *

I'm going to attempt to go into Rachels POV and Bellas back and forth...so if it gets too confusing...tell me 


	4. Chapter 4:1st hour, Rachel

"Coming!" I yelled back.

* * *

RPOV

I ran down stairs and meet her in the car. We rode in silence to school. We went to the main office got our map and schedules and were off in different directions. My first class was math. _What a great way to start off my day_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

I entered the class to find only 2 empty seats. I was just about to sit in the one closer to the back when a guy beckoned me to sit next to him. I sat there instead.

"Hi. I'm Mike. You must be new here. Rachel right?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm Rachel." I said back.

"Why did you move here it's so…" he was cut off by the teacher. She started off by talking about me. How I was new here and all the usually new student stuff.

"Sorry I'm late." A silky voice said as he entered the classroom and headed toward a seat.

"Aww Mr. Cullen's. How nice of you to join us. For the 3rd time this week you're late. Detention." The teacher said. Ouch that was harsh.

I was getting out my notes when something jabbed my elbow. It was paper. More pacifically a note. I opened it. It was from Mr. Cullen's whom I later found out was Edward. He had written about how I was in his seat. And I was forced to explain to him what happened.

When we were finished this is what it looked like(**Edward**bold, Bella nonbold):

**You're in my seat**

Sorry, but mike told me to

**O well then that makes it ok**

Haha very funny

**I try**

I'm bella

**Edward**

Nice name

**Thanks yours aint too bad**

So how long have u lived here

**Too long**

Kewl

**So whats your next class**

Science

**Mine too**

Is it fun

**Is science ever fun**

Good point

**Ill walk you there if you want**

I'd like that

**Ok c u after class bella**

C u then edward

I didn't even see him when he walked through the door. He seems very flirty so maybe he will be cute. Then again some dorks think they're hot and flirt but I don't know…yet.

The bell rang.

* * *

Sorry if this story like sucks but it's my 1st fan fiction. You can be harsh...only if it will help me 


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

sorry it took so long to update...and if the text looks wierd im sorry bout that too.

* * *

The bell rang.

I gathered my stuff and stood up. There he was. I was right. He was hot. I tried to keep my cool.

"So are you ready to go to your next class?" he asked casually.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied trying to sound good.

He laughed. I smiled back.

We were heading out the door when someone grabbed my hand. I jumped.

It was just Edward. He chuckled at my little jump as I began to blush.

We arrived to the next class. I got the teacher to sign this paper that all my teachers had to sign then sat next to Edward who's eyes followed me everywhere I went.

After class we walked together to lunch and we sat with mike.

"Sup Mike." Edward said to mike giving him a high five.

"You brought Rachel, I was wondering if I was ever going to see you again." He said flashing me a smile.

"Well I thought that maybe since it was my 1st day and all, then I should stay the whole day." I said with a little wink.

Edward laughed and Mike smiled at me.

"I'm glad you stayed." Edward said blushing.

The rest of the lunch hour we just talked about school, teachers, and students to look at for. I found out about this guy named JC who tried to hook up with every girl, well the good-looking ones aka me. Edward was pointing at him to show me him when he turned around. We quickly looked away.

We were leaving the cafeteria when something (or someone) smacked my butt.

"Hey sexy." A deep voice said.

I turned around to see that it was JC.

"I saw you looking at me, you looked interested. Want some?" He said.

"Umm. I think I'll pass. Thanks though." I turned around to say Edward chuckling.

"Are you seeing someone." He asked not letting it go.

"No." I said looking at Edward smiling.

"Well then I don't see why not." He said smiling and wrapping his hand around my waist.

I tried to pull his hand away but he wouldn't give up.

"I believe she said she's not interested." It was Edward. He was taking JC's hand off my waist.

"Hey man. This is none of your business." JC said getting angry

"Yeah it is." Edward said getting angry too.

* * *

I will go up to chapter 6 but after that i need reviews to continue.

thanks!


End file.
